Competition and Admissions
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: His parents had left the house to him for the weekend, and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than with his best friend. AU, Naru/Sasu


Sasuke glanced out the window through a sheet of rain, watching for the gleam of headlights as he waited anxiously. His parents had left the house to him for the weekend, and he couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with his best friend. His cheeks hurt from smiling, the grin spreading on his face as Naruto's car pulled into the driveway.

He walked over to the door and opened it, glancing out into the rain. "About fucking time!" he called out playfully.

Putting his car into park, Naruto turned off the ignition then stepped out of the car, duffel bag in tow. Grinning, he slammed the rusted, squeaking door behind him and an into the house.

"It's your dumb ass that lives in the middle of nowhere, asshole," he retorted, swiping his sodden bangs out of his eyes. He followed Sasuke into the foyer and dropped the duffel bag at his feet, ignoring the fact that he was dripping water all over the expensive granite floor.

Unable to peel the grin off his face, Sasuke rolled his eyes and snatched the bag off the floor. "Come on, moron."

They made their way up the winding staircase to Sasuke's expansive bedroom, and Sasuke flung the bag aside, pausing for a moment to smile at his friend. He was embarrassingly happy to see the other boy. "You thirsty?"

Naruto had lingered on the stairs, unable to keep his eyes off of Sasuke. They'd been drawn to his best friend a lot more lately, in a way that seemed to go beyond friendly admiration.. He'd noticed, too, the draw of the other's gaze on him as of late, and wondered if his best friend was aware that he noticed. And it wasn't too long after that he'd realized the need to take matters into his own hands. Thus Operation 'GET SASUKE TO SEE THAT I'M THE BEST THING EVER!!!' was put into effect. He, the great Naruto Uzumaki, was definitely going to succeed.

At Sasuke's offer, he smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, you can get me a drink Bring up something manly, okay?"

Smirking a little, Sasuke shook his head, stealing one last glance at Naruto before ducking back downstairs. On his way to the cellar, where his parents kept the alcohol, he did his best to shake the anxiety he felt. It was curious, really, how things were changing between the two of them—well, with Sasuke, mostly, if he was being honest. Naruto never changed; he'd been the same clueless, hyperactive idiot he'd been since they were kids. But lately, Sasuke had began to notice other things about Naruto…like how muscular his arms were, the blue of his eyes, the depth of his voice… Worse yet, his mind didn't seem to want to stop thinking about those things.

It was confusing and more than a little frustrating.. Naruto was his best friend. So…the fact that his heart was pounding like this was weird, right?

He found a 12-pack of beer and seized it, carrying it back upstairs to where the object of his thoughts was waiting for him. "Manly enough for you?"

Naruto glanced down at the case of beer in Sasuke's hands, and snorted. "It's light beer," he remarked, laughter in his voice. He'd always thought that Sasuke's aversion to sweets was a product of a fear of gaining weight, but the fact that it extended to alcohol was almost comical.

Regardless, maybe some beer would help loosen Sasuke up a little. Maybe Naruto could get him to do something stupid. And blackmail would be great for convincing Sasuke to help him with his homework the following weeks, too. It was win-win, really.

Sasuke couldn't stop the blush from warming his cheeks as he mock-glared at Naruto, thrusting a can of beer into his hand. "Shut up and drink," he sighed, before sinking down into his bed with his own beer. His other hand reached for the remote control, and he flipped on the television, spending a few moments channel-surfing. Nothing was on that could hold his interest or distract him from Naruto.

Sighing heavily, he flipped off the television and fell back on his bed. "What do you feel like doing?"

Naruto shrugged in response, popping open his can of beer and scrunching his nose slightly in disgust. The shit even smelled light. Ugh. "I can't just drink. Your girly beer is nasty," he insisted, making a face at his friend. "Don't you have anything real to drink?"

He was pressing at Sasuke and he knew it, but the other boy's reactions were always interesting to watch, and definitely entertaining. He shrugged in response to Sasuke's question, moving to sit heavily on the bean bag chair he'd brought over and left there years ago.

"I don't care. If you're bored, you can always do my homework for me," he suggested with a grin. Sasuke glared; he wasn't much of a beer drinker, sure, he preferred things like wine coolers and spritzers and…damn.

"Oh, shut up," he snapped. "Maybe drinking light beer will help you keep some weight off. You go to too many keggers, I can tell by your gut." He poked the other in the stomach for emphasis, ignoring the way his own stomach fluttered at the movement. Sitting back, he took another drink of beer, hoping it would help calm his nerves a little. "I'm not doing your homework for you," he said firmly. "So stop asking."

Scowling darkly, Naruto shook his head and swatted at Sasuke's hand. "You're an asshole," he stated, lifting his chin proudly. "I've got an awesome body and everyone knows it."

His scowl slowly turned into a smirk, and he took a long swig of beer then set the can aside, getting to his feet. If Sasuke hadn't noticed him yet, he was about to. In one swift movement, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into Sasuke's lap. They'd been shirtless together before, of course, but this time it was undoubtedly a challenge.

"Yeah? I don't see you with a body this sexy and completely awesome, bastard," he said confidently, puffing out his chest slightly.

Well, it worked. Whatever Sasuke had been expecting, this wasn't it. He could feel the knot in his stomach constrict painfully, and he was sure it would have made him retch were he not slightly buzzed. He was not yet drunk enough, however, to ignore the way his entire body heated up at the sight of Naruto half-naked in front of him. And tt was good, really, that he was on his bed. He held one pillow carefully in his lap, tossing another forcefully at Naruto.

"You moron! Put your shirt back on!"

Naruto shook his head, throwing the shirt back at Sasuke, his grin unfaltering. Like hell he was going to give up this chance to make Sasuke as uncomfortable as possible while still pushing forward with his ultimate goal. "What, you got a problem with the fact that I'm way hotter than you?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tossed the shirt at Naruto once more. It was funny, how the foundations of their relationship never seemed to fundamentally change—they were always trying to one-up each other, ever since they were kids.

"Drink a little more beer, maybe it'll help deflate that massive ego of yours," he remarked dryly. He hoped that Naruto would attribute his flushed cheeks to the fact that he'd just drained his second beer.

On the contrary, however, Naruto found Sasuke's blush to be an early indicator of impending victory. He downed his beer, crushing the empty can and tossing it at Sasuke along with the shirt. "Give me another, then, jackass."

Sasuke caught the shirt and reached for another beer, passing it to Naruto with a look of forced patience on his face. He wondered just how far Naruto was going to push this before dropping it; the other boy really was the most stubborn person he'd ever met.

Beside himself, that is.

Flopping backwards on the bed, Sasuke pulled another pillow over his face, suddenly laughing. "I'm not looking at you. There's a mirror behind you. Enjoy."

Naruto shrugged, popping open the beer and drinking deeply. "Yeah, maybe," he said with his mouth full before swallowing. He turned to face the mirror, flexing a little. "You're really missing out, bastard. Or maybe you're just feeling self-conscious since I'm way sexier!"

Sasuke maintained as long as he could, crossing his arms stubbornly underneath the pile of pillows. He could see it clearly, though, even with his eyes covered—a shirtless, tanned Naruto who clearly never forgot to work out in between the keg parties… There really was no point in covering his eyes when his imagination was supplying everything for him. He sat up, tossing the pillow aside and grabbing his beer, gulping down half of it. He'd need it for what he was about to do.

"Okay, then," he drawled as he pulled off his own shirt, flinging it on the ground beside Naruto's and getting to his feet. "There. I'm not self-conscious at all."

Blue eyes lingered on Sasuke's body moment longer than they should have, but Naruto knew that the only way this would work is if he just kept pushing it.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're not totally ugly, then," he said in a softly teasing voice, still staring at his friend. He couldn't help it; Sasuke normally never unwrapped himself in front of people, not even Naruto. He'd collected a few memories of the dark-haired boy dressed in so little, and wondered if he should blame this behaviour on the alcohol. Light or not, it was doing the job.

Meanwhile, memories were surfacing and swimming strangely in Sasuke's mind. He thought about a time when he and Naruto would splash around in the mud when they were kids, until their parents caught them and yelled at them until they bathed. They'd had no problem being naked together then…not even when they'd showered together after P.E. in middle school. Now, though… Sasuke's heart was racing, and the part of him that had been lingering in memories was demanding to know what the hell he was doing.

"Good," he said haughtily, sitting back down on the bed. "Then I guess you're not so bad, either. Now quit being an idiot and sit your ass down."

"Pff," Naruto snorted. "Not too bad? I think you need to get your stupid eyes checked, bastard." Stepping closer to Sasuke, he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Look how ripped I am!"

Truthfully, Naruto made Sasuke wonder, sometimes. The boy acted like a complete moron most of the time, sure, but there were definitely moments when Sasuke suspected that the other had some kind of master plan in motion. This was one of those times. Sasuke wasn't about to be outsmarted, however.

"And why does it matter what I think?" he retorted craftily. "Shouldn't you find some hot cheerleader and ask her?"

Well, that wasn't according to plan at all. Naruto pondered the best way to answer that question. He correct answer would probably be yes. That was usually his type, anyway. Pretty cheerleaders. Shrugging, he kept his eyes on Sasuke, gauging his reactions carefully. "Yeah, I probably should. But I'm asking you, aren't I?"

The entire situation was becoming rapidly inappropriate. Naruto and Sasuke had never exactly been conventional. By typical high school standards, there couldn't have been an odder pair: Naruto, a football player whose test scores regularly threatened to send him back a grade level, and Sasuke, popular and rich and the top of the class since freshman year. None of that had ever managed to keep them apart.

But it had never been like this. Sasuke knew that if anyone from his family or school knew he was having a conversation like this, he'd never escape the consequences. Now, though, that didn't really matter. Right now, it was just him and Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer?"

Naruto was not going to back down from the challenge he thought he heard in Sasuke's voice. He tried his best, for once, to keep his emotions from showing on his face. He was well aware the sort of repercussions would come of this, but it didn't seem to matter at this point. All that mattered was winning this.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know the answer," he said slowly, his voice intentionally deep.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face intently, waiting for some indicator of where this was going. He didn't catch anything, however, so to steel his nerves he finished off his beer. This was just another competition, that was it.

"All right, then. You're hot. I think you're hot. Happy now?" His voice sounded low and quiet, as if he were admitting a lot more than what he was.A large lump appeared in Naruto's throat and he swallowed it back down; he'd always thought that he'd known about Sasuke's feelings, but it was somehow different, hearing them leave the dark-haired boy's lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping closer to Sasuke, his smirk faltering only slightly. "Yeah? You think I'm sexy?"

There really was no backing out now. Sasuke sighed, reaching for his third beer. Somehow, the fact that he'd finally admitted something he'd kept quiet for so long made him feel a bit more at ease. "Yes. I do. Is that a problem?"

"Not for me," Naruto replied, lifting a hand to run through his hair, hoping to draw more attention to the muscles he'd so carefully built. "Is it for you?" The question was heavy with insinuation, he was sure.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke let out a small scoffing laugh and handed his friend another beer. "Yes, Naruto. It is a problem. But no one needs to know but me and you."

Naruto knew that without the alcohol this entire situation probably wouldn't have come about-- at least, until either one of them would have inevitably exploded.

"Why does it have to be a problem at all, asshole?" he demanded. Leave it to Sasuke to make things significantly more complicated than they needed to be.

"Because my family would flip about this if they knew," Sasuke explained, forcing himself to be patient. "You know that. I'm sure your dad wouldn't be too happy, either." About what, though? The fact that Sasuke found Naruto attractive? Or the fact that no one—not one of the girls who threw themselves at him on a daily basis—could make his heart pound the way Naruto did?

A frown appeared on Naruto's face. He knew that Sasuke was right, but…but what they were doing wasn't bad. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. But where was the harm in keeping secrets between friends, anyway? Why would they have to tell anyone at all, really?

"Because you think I'm sexy, we'll get in trouble? Is that all, Sasuke?" Again, his voice was heavy with suggestion.

By now, Sasuke definitely knew that Naruto had planned all this—the beer, the questions, everything. The blond boy really was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. Now he was making Sasuke think about things he'd never considered before. Like how he trusted Naruto more than anyone else. How he'd confided in the other during the worst times of his life. How right now, he wanted nothing more than to slide closer to Naruto, feel how strong he was…

"It's weird, right?" he whispered, and there wasn't a smile on his face at all anymore. "To think something like that? Doesn't it freak you out?"

When he saw Sasuke's smile disappear, Naruto's expression and mood turned completely serious. "Why would it weird me out?" he asked slowly, his shoulders lifting in a shrug. "Wouldn't that just make me a hypocrite?"

He was undoubtedly attracted to Sasuke, though he still couldn't completely understand why or how. None of this made sense, really.

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Naruto, stony and serious, almost daring the other to make a joke or some kind of snide comment. They widened in surprise, however, at Naruto's admission."What do you mean?" he asked seriously. At some point, he had shifted closer to Naruto, so close their thighs were touching. "Tell me…don't lie, or I swear I'll beat your ass."

Naruto couldn't help quirking a brow at the thought of Sasuke even trying to beat his ass. "Tell you what?" he asked slowly, leaning close to Sasuke. "Tell you what I think…"

He frowned a little, trying to piece together some way to express how he was feeling. It had never been something he'd been particularly good at. Sighing in expasperation, he decided to forgo words completely, and instead grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, forcing their lips together.

Sasuke had never been on a date. He'd never kissed a girl, or gone to a school dance, no matter how many people asked him. He'd always attributed it to a lack of interest, which was partially true, but… What was equally true was that he'd been waiting for this. His heart sped up, his muscles were on fire… One hand reached behind Naruto's head, the fingers tangling in the thick blonde hair, and he pushed the other's lips firmly against his own. "Mmm…"

For Naruto, this was unlike any other kiss he'd ever experienced. The girls he'd kissed were all softness and curves and their lips always parted so easily. They also normally tasted sweet, like lip gloss. Not Sasuke, though… Where girls were all soft, he was firm. There were no curves on him, none that Naruto could feel when he wrapped his arm around the other's waist. His lips were nearly chapped, and as Naruto slid his tongue along the bottom lip, he thought he might have felt the proof that Sasuke chewed on his lip when he thought no one was looking. He enjoyed that Sasuke didn't immediately give in to the pressure of his lips.

Sasuke could tell immediately that Naruto was an experienced kisser. The other was working his lips expertly over Sasuke's, pushing his tongue forward—it made something in Sasuke twinge with jealousy. Therefore, he increased the challenge a bit, keeping his lips firmly closed as Naruto's nuzzled against them, trying to push them apart.

Naruto's lips were rough yet oddly gentle, and Sasuke fought the temptation to give in and open his mouth, instead keeping it securely closed while at the same time holding Naruto's head firmly in place.

It was a little frustrating, really, to have Sasuke's hand in his hair, holding him so close he couldn't break free. Growling, he bit lightly at the other's bottom lip, the skin pliant under his teeth—though he wasn't sure it was enough to get the other's lips to part. At this point, he was certain Sasuke was onto his plan.

A small, embarrassing whimper escaped Sasuke's throat, and his lips parted slightly at last, but only just. His hand had moved to Naruto's cheek, and his other joined it to hold his friend's face still. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, he leaned back slightly so their lips brushed together.

"Not so fast," he whispered, teasing the other with feather-light touches of his lips. "You didn't ask if you could kiss me, after all."

He was being a dick and he knew it, but if Naruto really wanted him—and this wasn't just some drunken experiment—he'd have to really work for it.

There was a moment of absolute frustration as Naruto dragged his lips against Sasuke's, scowling. "Permission? Fuck, Sasuke…you're ruining the mood. This wasn't easy to plan." He moved forward, trying to capture the other's lips again. A smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "Heh, so you did plan this," he remarked, shoving the other playfully before dragging him forward again, leaning his own body back onto the mattress.

The mirth on his face disappeared, and a sincere look replaced it, while one hand moved up to caress Naruto's cheek lightly. "How long?" he whispered with the sort of sincerity that was impossible to fake.

Shaking his head a little, Naruto frowned. The mood was dying and it was irritating him. He didn't want to have to answer a question like that. There was something about it that made Naruto feel awkward and uncomfortable. Instead of answering, he lowered a hand and dragged it up the length of Sasuke's side. "We have better things to do then to just talk about something that doesn't even matter, asshole."

"It does matter," Sasuke argued, stretching out his body on the mattress as his hands moved down to the other boy's shoulders. A shiver moved through him when he felt Naruto touch his side, and if he didn't want Naruto before...well, he definitely did now. "I need to know-- how long you've wanted this. Just tell me."

Groaning in frustration, Naruto shook his head and moved to drag his lips slowly against the curve of Sasuke's jaw, tasting the slight saltiness of sweat there. He didn't want to talk. Not right at this moment, anyways. He just wanted to feel. To feel what they'd been building up to all the way to right now.

"Longer than just today," he growled softly.

A shuddering moan escaped Sasuke's throat and he trembled underneath Naruto. A part of him wanted to keep pressing the other until he answered, but...their hips were dangerously close together now, and Sasuke was rapidly losing control. "It's the same for me..." he whispered in response, arching his body slightly off the mattress.

Enjoying the fact that Sasuke's mouth finally seemed ready to stay closed, Naruto smirked and bit lightly at the other boy's jaw, pressing their bodies closer together and letting their groins touch, groaning loudly at the feel of it. "Now can we shut up and just do this? I'm going to explode otherwise."

Do what? Sasuke almost asked, but his vocal chords didn't seem to want to work anymore. Their hips were pressed together, now, and dizzying heat moved through his body so suddenly it was almost enough to make him pass out. Instead, he pulled Naruto closer, clinging to him. "F-fuck...I didn't...I never thought...god..."

Naruto shuddered a little as he rocked his hips slowly against Sasuke's, enjoying the heat that washed over him with each and every movement. It was almost embarrassing to admit just how good this felt. How good it felt to be moving against his best friend this way. It was like knowing that the possibility that anyone could find out about this-- It was almost like the knowledge of that made him feel impossibly more aroused. "N-nn... shut up. Shut up and move, Sasuke. It feels... f-feels good, right?"

It did. It did feel good. It felt way too fucking good. Sasuke's common sense had long left him, clouded over by impossible arousal, driving him to wriggle his hips firmly against his friend's, just...needing more of that overwhelming heat. "It...it does...it...fuck..." he groaned. His hands moved to press against Naruto's back, and his legs opened slightly, widening so Naruto could fit between them.

Fitting easily between Sasuke's legs Naruto panted hard, tilting his head a little as he covered the other boy's lips with his own hungrily and began to grind more insistently against the other. He needed this. There was just nothing else to it. He needed this in a way that he was sure he'd never needed anything in a long, long time. "Good... d-do you just want to... want to do it this way or should we-- with our hands...?"

Pressed firmly against the mattress, Sasuke almost felt smothered by the weight and heat of Naruto's body, pressing down on him... One hand reached down, tangling in the sheets as he fought not to completely lose control--he could hear the other's heartbeat, taste his breath, feel his tongue... They were so close, so entangled... "M-mmn...yeah...hands...want to feel your hand, yeah..."

Nodding a little breathlessly, Naruto used one hand to hold Sasuke's waist as he pulled himself back a little, sliding a hand between them. It was harder than he thought to hold back, to stop rubbing against him as they just had been. It was lucky, really, how much heat sparked in his abdomen at the though of how good it would feel with the other boy's fingers around his length... It helped keep his self-control strong.

"Yeah... yours too, then. Want yours too, then."

Sasuke swallowed, moistening suddenly dry lips with his tongue, his muscles tensing almost painfully. Naruto's hand had wandered between his legs and he almost pushed it away, so severely unaccustomed to touch that the reaction was almost instinctive. Instead, his hand pushed forward, finding its way between their bodies and searching. He wanted to touch the other boy as badly as he wanted to be touched, and the force of that desire confused and thrilled him. "All right..."

There was a slight gasp as Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers coming between them. He moved to place his own hand over Sasuke's length through his pants, not quite tentatively but with less surety than he'd had before.

It was embarrassing how strong Sasuke's reaction was to the initial touch. He very nearly yelped, jerking on the mattress, his fingers tightening on the bedspread painfully. Shakily, he reached down and palmed the front of Naruto's pants, moaning softly.

A thrill washed over Naruto, and his pride swelled at at Sasuke's reaction. Growing more courageous, his fingers moved more skillfully over Sasuke's length through his pants, trying to remember exactly what he himself enjoyed even as he gasped an incoherent sound of pleasure at the feel of the other's fingers over his own length. He felt like he was burning alive. Like the pants between them barely even mattered.

"F-fuck..." Sasuke's eyes were closed, a look of concentration coming over his face as he focused on the task at hand, mimicking the movement of the other boy's fingers over his length. It felt...better than anything he'd imagined. Better than what he did to himself, what he'd fantasized about...was it because it was Naruto?

Naruto shifted slightly, moving his hand more excitedly over Sasuke's length as he felt more and more aroused, heat pooling and tightening in his abdomen as he moved. "M-mm..." he moaned softly as he nipped almost playfully at the other's bottom lip.

Kissing back soundly, Sasuke continued to move his own hand, the movement jerky and lacking any kind of finesse. His muscles had tangled together and refused to come undone, heating up unbearably until he thought he would explode. Naruto's hand felt so good, big and rough, and his lips were moving over his, and he knew it was only a matter of time. "Ahh..." he moaned into the other's mouth, biting back a little in retaliation

It was getting more and more difficult to breathe as he felt the fingers moving over him and somehow the fact that the movements iwere/i jerky and were not as pulled together as Sasuke usually was... that just seemed to make it all better. He was sure, even as his hand moved over Sasuke's length, that he wasn't going to last much longer. It was just too-- too much. Too hard to breathe, to move... to last. The coiling, tightening pleasure in his abdomen was almost more than he thought he could take. It was almost painful.

"A-Almost..."

At some point Sasuke's lips had disconnected with Naruto's, and his face was pressed against the other's shoulder now, breathing heavily into the heated skin. Eyes wrenched closed, he fought to steel himself against the rush of sensation, every small part of his body entirely wrapped up in what Naruto was doing to him. He moved his hand faster, wanting his friend to feel as good as he did...he was close, so close now... "Oh god...Naruto..."

He was trying so hard to keep it together as Sasuke touched him more firmly more insistently, but it was more difficult than he had ever thought it would be as he felt his whole body tingling lightly with heat. He was hanging on the edge, but just barely. He needed Sasuke to-- to come first. He didn't want to be the one that ended this. He wanted to make sure that he made Sasuke come first. Made him need it more and more and more.

"C-Come, Sauske. You first. Come f-for me..."

"O-oh, fuck!" It only took a few more stroked to push Sasuke over the edge, and Naruto's words only made his self-control weaker. He bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder, his hand stilling for a half second as his climax overtook him, causing his entire body to tremble violently. Still clinging to the last threads of pleasure, he moved his hand once more, faster now, determined for Naruto to finish.

It was only a bare second before Naruto was crying out softly as well. There was something about the feel of Sasuke jerking against him, or the slight moisture he could feel seeping from the pants now... it was more of an aphrodesiac than he'd thought and he arched, squeezing his eyes closed as he pressed himself more insistently against the other.

"N-nngh... Shit, Sasuke!" He cried out as he came as well, shaking nearly uncontrollably.

Sasuke felt the other boy tense on top of him, and felt a twinge of satisfaction. He relaxed, his body utterly exhausted now, still hazy from the alcohol and his orgasm. His hand left Naruto's length and moved to the side, his arm draping over his friend's shoulder and tugging him close. It would never be all right, what happened. It would never be allowed, or okay, or even remotely acceptable, but he didn't care. All he knew was that in this moment, he was the happiest he'd ever been.

Once the waves of his orgasm began to wind down Naruto was awash with exhaustion and he groaned in slight complaint to the mess in his pants. Shifting a little he rolled off of the other and lay beside him instead, both arms flopping to his side. He felt boneless. Almost like a jellyfish, and he let out a slightly contented sound. It was good to feel so... satisfied. He didn't even have another care in the world. "Mm... Sleep?" he murmured groggily, not really feeling up to talking about anything, not wanting to ruin this moment.

Breathing a bit more freely now that Naruto had rolled off of him, Sasuke glanced over at his friend, a tired smile on his lips. They'd spend this night together, and they had the rest of the weekend to themselves. Whatever happened would stay their secret, and Sasuke would keep it close, forever. He curled close, resting his head lightly on Naruto's shoulder, and closed his eyes without responding. In the company of the person he trusted most, he'd already let down all his defenses and fallen asleep.

He couldn't help himself, really, but Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke, even when the other fell asleep. He was absolutely exhausted but he spent as long as he possibly could just watching Sasuke sleep and trying to think. When the thinking portion failed, there was nothing Naruto could do but to fall asleep sated and comfortable. He assumed tomorrow would probably be full of problems and awkwardness, but he couldn't find it within him to care. All there was was now.


End file.
